Ignorant Dreams
by Sephiralen
Summary: this is the same story i wrote on the Gauntlets of Blue Flame, but i changed it a lot cause that 1 wuz boring. this is about Zelda training 2 b a Sheika, r & r


Halawzz people! This is about Zelda at the age of 13 waiting for Link to wake up from his …uhh…long slumber? k. She's training with Impa to be a sheikah. Oh I so do wish that u'll I enjoy dis fic!! If not tell me why and I'll try to fix it. I've tried to make it as interesting as possible, and I'll tell you this, I had lots of fun writing it! Ohhhhh! I all most forgot! ** Passes everyone reading a bowl of popcorn and a soda pop. Now, enjoy! :p~~  
  
Disclaimer: hey, I wish I owned Zelda 64 and all those other games, but unfortunately, I don't. Do ya all promise like da not so nice ppl dat u r to neva neva bother me about dis again..? heh heh.. just kiddin'.. I'm pLaYiN wit ure mInDzZz.. ;]~  
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter one: Ignorant dreams.  
  
   
  
   
  
Zelda's golden hair fell over her face as she tried to concentrate on what Impa would do next. She held a black leather hilted sword in her hands, she adjusted it often.  
  
Impa made a smooth swirl with her own sword and easily knocked Zelda's sword out of her hands. Zelda rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Zelda I told you not to hold on so hard! And where in the heavens are your leather gloves?!" Impa lost her patience and threw up her arms. Zelda sighed hopelessly.  
  
"I lost my gloves! And anyway, holding this sword is uncomfortable, it too heavy..!" Zelda yelled back. She paused, and then burst out again, "I want to be a princess again! Once, long ago, I loved to sneak out of the castle, climb up trees, have fits!! I wanted to be like every other young boy the world could hold!! But I don't WANT to be that any longer! I.. I want to be.. a princes again..."  
  
Impa sighed sadly, and began with, "Zelda..."  
  
"NO!! Don't you 'Zelda' me! I've had enough of this!! ENOUGH!!"  
  
Zelda turned; marched angrily back to their small wooden hut, then decided other wise. With a smug frown, she turned, and ran mindlessly towards the forest that surrounded them from every corner.  
  
"ZELDA!! Stop! Where are you going?! It dangerous in there! Come back here THIS instant!!!" she heard Impa cry after her uselessly.  
  
Zelda ran on, letting her mind flutter, daring it.. to just simply shut down.  
  
"So that leaves you and no one else." Impa had said this, to her, long ago. While explaining that the young boy, Link, probably would never have a chance at saving Hyrule. Zelda still believed deep down in her heart, however, that he would. That Link, the shy, definitely cute, though young boy would come to her and Hyrule's rescue… someday.  
  
Zelda had listened interestedly. Then asked curiously, "But what if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then you leave Hyrule at its fate," Impa had then gotten up and left Zelda pondering at her new problem.  
  
"He has to come back…he just has to…!" she whispered determinedly to herself. By now, Zelda had reached the beginning of the woods, and was having second thoughts about going in. Nevertheless, she plunged in, and immediately, the dim lighting and stuffiness swirled into her line of being. She felt cold and lonely, but stubbornly continued to dig farther through the fog and the leaves that gently brushed across her face, and pushing away the golden leaves that seemed to float down from the heavens to land softly upon her hair.  
  
Stooping quite suddenly, she whispered, "Oh Farore, why has this happened to me? Is Link.. gone..? He seemed so calm" she sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she were someone else. Her short blue and white dress ruffled gently against her bent legs. She opened her sapphire blue eyes. Her shining gold hair blew all over her face. She was extremely appealing for her age.  
  
Zelda placed a small, once delicate but now only scratched and rugged, hand over her mouth. She began to sob quietly. Glittering tears ran down her sloping cheek, until they reached the bottom of her chin, where they dripped to the leaf covered ground. Zelda began to rock herself back and forth, just wanting to escape the darkness that was enveloping her. She thought sadly about Link, the young boy she had had a crush on before.. Well, before he had gotten himself frozen in the Temple of Time. She remembered that lopsided grin he had, and how sweet he had been. His fairy always glowing and reminding him of what he had to do next, telling him how lazy he was, while he just smiled and rolled his eyes.. Oh and how she missed his straight-but-always-in-your-eyes kind of hair, his bright and expressive azure blue eyes. She sighed.. Would he come back..?  
  
And then, rather unexpectedly there was a sudden sound, and Zelda looked up, frightened blue eyes wide with tears and surprise.  
  
"Wh-who goes there?!" she cried shrilly. There was no answer. Zelda almost expected to hear Impa's voice calling for her.. but not a sound, not an echo, was heard. Zelda found herself sitting up, her pointed ears pricked with suspense.  
  
A whisper of wind tugged at her hair and was gone, and Zelda realized how quiet it was.  
  
Zelda pulled herself to her feat, noticed that she had left her sword in the glade where she had said her little speech to Impa, and immediately pulled out her bow, and rather swiftly, considering her numb fingers, knotted a poison tipped arrow.. she was ready to kill.  
  
"Who goes there?" she tried again, now in a stern, straightforward tone.  
  
There was no answer, and Zelda was getting impatient. She searched the tree branches, and the endless fog in front of her, and noticed a sloping valley that seemed to be strangely laid down in front of her.  
  
With a hand she slapped her forehead for her stupidity, why hadn't she seen it before?  
  
Carefully, with both hands ready to fire an arrow at any unnatural movement, Zelda made her way down the slanted forest ground. Through cerulean, half closed eyes she scanned the rotting earth, suspecting a stalfos to jump out of the ground at any moment. And then, she heard the sound again.  
  
Surprised, she spun to her left, her mouth dropped open, and she took a step back. However, in her surprised, she had unleashed the arrow and sent it flying.. Sent it flying… at herself.  
  
She had turned.. to see the backside of Princes Zelda.  
  
Realizing what she had done, Zelda yelped and immediately raised her hand to her mouth, and watched as the arrow flew harmlessly through the girl and carved its way into the tree behind her phantom self.  
  
Wide eyed, Zelda watched the back of the ghostly form of herself turn, and then look at Zelda with surprise… which was a rather disturbing thing to see.  
  
Phantom Zelda's surprised look vaporized, leaving her to look at Zelda with a strange 'knowledge' like look on her face.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Zelda shivered.  
  
"Wh-who.. What are you..?" Zelda asked, her voice quavering.  
  
The girl looked disappointed, spread her arms dramatically as if saying, "Look at me! I am you!"  
  
Zelda laughed dryly, this was too weird.  
  
Her phantom self had returned her arms to their past position. She held soft, cream-colored hands together, clasping a white farinon (a Hyrulian flower) against her cherry-pink skirt. The breeze wisped golden strands of hair into her lavender eyes. She gazed at Zelda curiously.  
  
"… Okay, okay.. This is not too weird.. I-I suppose.." Zelda mumbled to herself. She gazed stupidly at the girl in front of her, who had gone back to picking flowers.  
  
Zelda, who was uncomfortably fidgeting, subconsciously noticed that a huge burly owl had been perching on a large tree branch ever since she had began her slight descent and met up with her ghostly twin.  
  
Startled she looked up, and swiftly the owl flapped its wings and was gone.  
  
"Alright, that was even weirder.." she murmured to herself.  
  
Her phantom twin looked up, smiled, and then went back to picking the farinons and tirials (a common elven flower, but it does not grow on the lands of the humans for some strange reason…).  
  
"Okay, Okay.. So what is it that you want?" Zelda finally asked just to break the inhuman silence.  
  
Phantom Zelda stood up and simply raised her eyebrows.  
  
With a sigh Zelda hopelessly shrugged, and turned around, ready to leave. But from the corner of her eye, she noticed that the ghostly form of herself had raised a hand, and mouthed the word, "stop."  
  
Zelda slowly turned, wondering what the phantom had to say.  
  
"Yes?" Zelda asked impatiently, sliding her arrows back into their quiver.  
  
Phantom Zelda, who had been watching Zelda with strangely intense eyes, freed one of her hand's from the other, and reached for a certain leather pouch that hanged from a golden, ruby and amethyst encrusted belt, all the while, she watched Zelda with that peculiar piercing gaze.  
  
Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, Zelda scratched her neck, and wished that she hadn't put that poison tipped arrow (being the sheikah's tradition) away.  
  
Phantom Zelda tugged the pouch open, and gently sank her hand inside.  
  
With all her attention, Zelda watched this being done, her curiosity unbearable.  
  
Then suddenly, her phantom self stopped. She pulled her hand out of the pouch, and smiled slyly at Zelda.  
  
"Well?" Zelda said, raising an eye-brow.  
  
The phantom turned her head, but not her body and looked in the direction Zelda had come from. There was no wind in the forest, but a supernatural one blew the phantom Zelda's hair in a strange manner. A unfamiliar light flowed from in-between the gloomy trees that grew in thick clumps. Impa was silhouetted against the light and was slicing threw branches and leaves.  
  
She'll need you… now, soon. Go to her, and fight. Come back here. To this spot. Tomorrow, now go….  
  
It was like the wind, speaking to her for a moment, then moving on. It seemed words in the air, in the breeze.  
  
Zelda turned to her phantom self, but she was no longer there.  
  
"She'll need me? Hmph… When did Impa ever need me.."  
  
Zelda turned and trudged angrily through the dry forest, and only as she receded into darkness, did she hear Impa's cry for help. But she did not turn back.  
  
~*~  
  
Read and review. Next chapter will be up soon, I guess….  
  
Bbyez.  
  
Good night.  
  
**yawn**  
  
;p 


End file.
